A Misunderstanding
by amazed with life
Summary: Adam and Imogen misunderstand something that they hear...
1. Chapter 1

**Apov**

We were out of school for spring break, me, Eli, Clare, and Imogen decided to go on a camping trip, so we were all sitting around the fire when Imogen sighed, we didn't think anything of it, honestly she was just weird, but she sighed again, this time Clare looked at her, and she sighed again.

"What is it Imogen?" Eli asked, smirking, she smiled

"Finally someone said something! I'm super bored." Eli started laughing and said,

"Well Imogen, if you were so bored you could have just said something, instead of sighing our heads off." Imogen stuck her tongue out at him and he pretended to be offended, I heard a soft scoff and a sigh, I was the only one that heard, I looked over at Clare who was staring at Eli with longing and if she happened to look at Imogen, with the utmost jealousy. Eli is usually the one that I staring at Clare like that, but right now he was too rapped up in his conversation with Imogen to notice, which pissed me off. Why cant they be simple!? Why cant Eli stare at Clare while Clare is staring at him? Why does everything have to be so complicated... I was gonna say something to Eli like,

"Hey dumb fuck, get Clare and go behind a tree and make out! Cant you see she's practically eye raping you!" but I decided against it. One him and Imogen had gotten close, like really close, she was practically in his lap, and two it would have embarrassed the hell outta Clare.

So I settled with going to talk to Clare,

"Hey hey hey!" I said doing a horrible impression of Alli, trying to lighten the mood, it worked, she laughed and looked at me

"Adam, that was horrible. Alli would be offended." and we both started laughing but then we heard Imogen's obnoxious giggle, I'm guessing she's not too bored anymore. Clare rolled her eyes, and when she saw me looking at her she stopped, embarrassed.

"Hey now, no need to act like you're not jealous for my sake." I said she looked at me shocked, probably wondering how I knew, she probably didn't know how obvious it was to someone who knew her like I did.

"How did you..." she never got to finish that because Imogen giggled again and she flinched, and looked down sadly. She wasn't trying to hide it anymore, and she was kinda sad I guess.

"Hey do you...uh...wanna go for a walk?" I looked up and Eli was standing there looking at Clare, he had an annoyed look on his face and I shot him a questioning look and he nodded his head a little to the left were Imogen was sitting, why did we even invite her I wondered. When I looked back up Eli and Clare were already heading into the woods.

* * *

10mins l8r

Imogen and I were sitting next to the fire, not speaking, I was getting pretty bored so I was about to say something when I heard something from the woods, at first I thought I was hearing things but Imogen asked

"Did you hear that?" and I nodded so we started walking to the woods when we heard talking, no more like gasping... what was going on,

"Okay Eli seriously be still." I heard Clare demand, and then she continued "It's so deep in there I'm not sure if I'll be able to get it out." Imogen and I looked at each other, wide eyed, disgusted. We heard Eli gasp and Clare catch her breath, and then Clare spoke again,

"Eli move to the left a little." and he complied and then he spoke, "Clare, oh God!" and I felt like gagging, I looked over at Imogen who had an evil glint in her eye and she asked,

"Should we interrupt them?" I almost laughed at the thought and shook my head yes so we went forward and burst through the trees screaming

"WE COUGHT YOU!" and then we stopped because, Clare and Eli were not having sex, or anything like that, Clare was on her knees next to Eli who had his foot stuck in between two rocks, and then I understood,

_"It's so deep in there I'm not sure if I'll be able to get it out." _

_"Eli move to the left a little bit."_

_"Clare, oh God!"_

It made sense Eli had somehow gotten his foot stuck, the gasps that we thought were gasps of pleasure were actually gasps of pain and Clare was gasping too, because she hated to see people hurt.

"Caught Clare trying to get my foot outta these damn rocks...?" Eli and his smart mouth had asked an I blushed and Imogen quickly explained,

"It's just a big misunderstanding."

* * *

Don't ask! I honestly don't know how this got in my head, but whatever its pretty funny. haha hoped u enjoyed!


	2. Another misunderstanding

**Epov**

It had been a week since Spring Break ended and we were back in school. Clare and I were back together. We were walking down the hall when we heard something from the janitors closet.

"That was really good." It was Imogen, who the fuck was she talking to?

"Really?" Adam...and Imogen... WHAT THE FUCK?! I heard a giggle, I knew that giggle, only one person had that obnoxious giggle

"Of course. It was delicious." Wait what!? What tasted good? What the fuck? I heard a little gagging sound and I turned, Clare looked kinda green.

"What's wrong?" she looked at me like I was stupid, she pointed at the door, and I gave her a confused look. She rolled her eyes and gestured to the door again, I just looked at the door, and I heard a small moan... then it clicked, and it surprised me that Clare had figured it out before I did. Imogen was giving Adam a blow job(1). And then suddenly I felt sick too.

"Oh my gosh Imogen! More give me more. Please." Clare looked like she was about to throw up, I probably looked worse. Then Clare got this glint in her eye and to be honest I was a little scared.

"Lets interrupt their fun." she said devilishly, I smirked, and shook my head yes. She grabbed the door knob and slammed the door open and yelled

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!" and then she stopped and looked at me embarrassed, I was confused. What the fuck? Adam and Imogen were both on the floor eating. Adam looked to be eating Chocolate Pie and Imogen looked to be eating lasagna.

"Imogen and I were swapping lunches. She brought me her homemade pie and I brought her my world famous lasagna... Why what did you guys think we were doing?" Clare blushed and I just stood there trying to come up with something to say... Clare beat me to it.

"This was just a big misunderstanding."

* * *

(1) In most of my stories Adam will NOT be transgender simply because I do not like to see him in pain because of Gracie. PLEASE REWIEW! Bye now.


	3. Really! Another Misunderstanding!

**Epov**

Adam and I were going to meet Clare and Imogen and Clare's house to study, we were silent, which is a weird change because honestly we usually never shut up. Ever since Clare and I told Adam and Imogen what we thought they were doing it's been awkward between us. Not Clare and Imogen, oh no. It made them closer, they're practically sisters now.

We got to Clare's house and my hand was raised to knock on the door when it opened making me jump, holy hell that scared the living shit outta me.

"Oh, hi Eli, Adam. I believe Clare and Imogen are in her bedroom. I will be home later. Church event."

"Okay Mrs. Edw... Martin."

Really Adam really! Mrs. Edw...Martin. Are you fucking serious!? Good thing he noticed his mistake before he said Edwards all the way through. She didn't say anything just kinda narrowed her eyes and walked away. When her car turned the corner I hit Adam's shoulder. Hard.

"Dude what the fuck!"

"Mrs. Edw...Martin! Are you fucking kidding me!?"

"No need for violence jackass!"

We started walking upstairs, we got to Clare's door I had my hand raised to knock when I heard a small moan and stopped in my tracks.

"Dude what the fu.."

"Shhh!"

He got quiet and listened.

"Oh my God Imogen! Why didn't you tell me this would taste so good!?"

I JUST CREAMED MYSELF! And from the look on Adam's face he wasn't too far from it. Then Imogen spoke

"Clare Edwards yours tastes even better!"

And then all we heard was moaning and images of what they could be doing were going through me head and my cock twitched. I should be mad, I mean my girlfriend was cheating on me... with another girl! But the only thing I could think was _"If she got a girlfriend... we could have a three way." _Then I heard the door opening a little and looked over

"Adam what the fuck are you doing!?"

"I want to see."

And then the door swung open revealing Clare with... Chocolate pie in her hands?

Oh great just great. I really need to stop assuming things. Imogen was eating Clare's famous chicken noodle soup and Clare was eating Imogen's home made Chocolate pie.

"Uhh... this was just a misunderstanding."

Way to point out the obvious Adam.

* * *

Chapter 3 is up! Haha, the next chapter is gonna be the girls thinking Eli and Adam are doing something... haha PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. X-box misunderstanding

**Cpov]**

Imogen and I were going over to Eli's house to study for the history final that is coming up, I was nervous because I had straightened my hair and Eli had never seen it that way, I didn't know if he would like it. Imogen kept reassuring me that he would love it and that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off me.

"Clare, stop worrying about it. Eli will want to ravish you. I promise."

"Okay. Okay I'll try to stop worrying about it."

We walked up to Eli's steps but Bullfrog opened the door before we could knock.

"Hey! Clarebelle and Imo! What are you guys doing?"

"We came to study with Adam and Eli."

"Okay, I should be back in a few hours, I have to go pick CeCe up from her mom's."

"Okay, bye Bullfrog."

We walked inside and up the stairs to Eli's room, I was about to knock when Imogen stopped me.

"Wha.."

"Shh. Listen."

I got quiet and listened, my eyes widened at what I heard.

"Eli! Right there! Oh my God!"

Imogen and I listened al little while longer.

"Oh my God Eli really!? You suck at this."

"Will you shut up! I know what I'm doing, I've done this plenty of times."

"Well you suck at it, let me show you how its done."

"No Adam, don..."

I heard the bed squeak and then a thud like something hit the floor.

"Oh my goodness, what are they doing?"

"Well, obviously they are getting it on, Clare."

I rolled my eyes, I know WHAT they are doing, I just couldn't believe it.

"Adam, you are no better at this than me."

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

Then the bed squeaked and there was another thud like something hit the floor.

"Get the fuck off me Adam!"

I couldn't handle it, I busted the door open and Imogen and I ran in the room.

"What are you two doing?!"

Then I saw them, They were on the floor, Adam on top of Eli and they were... fighting over an X-box remote?

"We got bored waiting on you two so we started playing X-box, we got in an argument. What did you we think we were doing?"

Stupid Eli and his smart ass mouth. I opened my mouth to answer but Imogen beat me to it.

"UH... another misunderstanding."

* * *

Hahah did you enjoy!? I hope you did. Sorry for the LOOOONG wait, I had MAJOR writers block on this story. PLEASE REVIEW! Bye now.


End file.
